A Suprise Worth Waiting for
by obsessornews56
Summary: What I think would happen if Logan had stayed in London the whole year and Rory graduates from Yale. Rogan


A/N This isn't my best story but I posted it on RLFic so I thought I would post it here to. This is a little one shot I had. Totally different from my other story!! Tell me what you think!!

It was the day before my final exam of my senior year of college. I thought of how it was this time last year. Logan and I would have been finishing exams and gotten ready for his graduation. That was the day before he left for London. His father forced him to take over at a paper there, even though he wanted to stay. I thought about that day and how much I missed him. I was his first girlfriend Logan ever had. I was sure that about 1 month into his trip he would forget all about me and find someone else. I should have known better than to second guess Logan Huntzberger. We talked everyday at hours at a time and every conversation we had ended with either I love you or I miss you. I had been very lonely this year. Logan had been my life for the past year and a half it was hard without him. I was glad I was graduating but upset at the same time. My mom and sookie were throwing me a big graduation party. Everyone was invited but the only person I really wanted couldn't be there. I finished studying and then fell asleep with the image of Logan in my head.

Lorelei

"Everything looks great guys." It was the day of Rory's graduation and party. I had to get make sure everything was set up at the inn before the group could leave for Yale where the ceremony took place. I had a huge surprise for Rory but it wouldn't arrive until later. Everyone knew Rory had been depressed since Logan had left and hoped the surprise would fix it. It was 11:00 now, the ceremony was at 1:00 and the party was at 3; 00. They should have plenty of time to get back after the ceremony and set up the food.

"Ok let's go!" Lorelei yelled to the group.

Rory

I was just about ready when my cell rang. Everyone was meeting me in a half hour, the only person it could be was Logan. I looked at the caller id and happily picked it up.

"Hi Logan!" I said happily.

"Hey Ace! How's my graduate doing?"

"She's doing fine. I just wish you were here."

"I'm sorry I can't be there. My father has been so busy I hardly have time to breathe." He said flustered.

"Not that breathing is really that important." Rory said sarcastically.

'KNOCK, KNOCK!'

"Oh crap! That must be my mom but I don't want to get off the phone." Rory said sadly.

"Ace, you can't be late for your own graduation."

"I know"

"I love you and you'll do great!" Logan said happily.

'I love you too."

"I' all call you a little later, Bye."

"Bye" Rory said before hanging up the phone.

"BANG, BANG!"

"I'm coming" I yelled as I hung up the phone with Logan.

"Hey Mom, Luke!"

"You got a boy in there, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Luke said joking but when he saw Rory's face his smile was turned upside down.

"Luke, I can't even believe you thought I was cheating on Logan." I said getting angry. Luke quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just meant we heard you on the phone. I'm guessing with Logan." He said sheepishly.

"Yes with Logan, He called to wish me good luck."

"Oh Hun, you don't need luck your going to do great." Lorelei said trying to lighten up her mood.

"Well, what if I trip or fall or forget to use my left hand instead of my right or what if…" Rory started babbling and before long Lorelei cut her off.

"Rory, clam down! Breathe your going to be fine. Here I brought you a surprise." Lorelei brought out a bag from behind her which was from Luke's. Rory's eyes lit up and she grabbed the bag out of her hands.

"Ooooh, Luke's coffee!!!!" She gulped down the coffee so fast you would have thought it was the elixir of life but to a Gilmore it was.

"We better get going if we want to get there on time." Luke said bringing Rory out of her trance.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

I was waiting I line for my diploma and I just had to call him, his machine picked up. Something must have been wrong because he never turned his phone off not even in a meeting.

'Oh no! What if he got in an accident or something?' I said to myself. There were three people in front of me and I was flipping out. I had to calm down.

'Breathe! In and out this shouldn't be that hard I've been doing it my whole life. Ok I'm calm' Rory said to herself as her turn approached. As I was on stage I looked out to my family. I saw my mom and sookie who were crying, my dad Luke and grandfather were clapping and for a split second I could have sworn I saw Logan. As I looked back he was gone. After the ceremony was over she told me how great I did. I told her about Logan and she said it was nothing and not to worry, but I was worried.

We had driven back to the Inn and had been there for at least a half hour. It was 2:30, I had called Logan at 1:15 and he still hadn't returned my call, this was not like him. I tried to be as calm as possible as my guest arrived. Colin, Finn and Steph were the first to get there.

"Hey guys" I said trying to not act panicked.

"So have any of you heard from Logan?" I asked eagerly.

"No!" The three of them all said in unison and so quickly you would have thought he was wanted for murder.

"Ok well enjoy the party." I said less enthused.

** Lorelei**

It was around 4:30 and the party was a huge success. Everyone was having a good time except for the guest of honor. Rory. I thought it was a good time to bring out her surprise.

"Okay, Rory put on this blindfold, so you can't peek at your surprise!" Rory willingly put it on once she heard the word surprise.

"Secure?"

"Yup" Rory said excitedly. Rory was waiting anxiously and the next thing she knew she was being kissed. She pushed the guy away and started rambling on and on while fidgeting with the blindfold.

"Ok, who was the jerk who just kissed me?" Rory said angrily. When nobody answered she continued her babble.

"Everyone knows I am in a very happy relationship with Logan." As Rory stopped to take the blindfold off she heard a very familiar voice.

"I hope you're happy!"

She pulled off the blindfold and started crying.

"Logan "She said barely above a whisper.

"Hey Ace, happy to see me?" Before he could say another word Rory had flung herself into Logan's arms. She hugged him as tight as ever and cried on his shoulder. Rory then pulled away and kissed him very passionately. For the first time in over a year Rory finally felt safe and loved.

"OH MY GOD! Logan, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Rory said after she had finally calmed down.

"Actually I do." Logan said happier than ever. He was more than just happy; he was ecstatic, excited and nervous. He was going to ask Rory the most important question in their relationship and he didn't know if she would say yes.

"I thought you were hurt, I tried to call you during graduation but there was no answer and I got so scared." Rory said caressing his cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you I must have been on the plane."

"How are you here?" Rory asked because of all the times that they talked him never mentioned that he was coming or had time off.

"Your mom. She called me over a month ago and told me how depressed you were and I couldn't stand to hear that, so here I am." Logan explained with a grin on his face.

"Let's go get some fresh air outside." He said as he interlocked his and Rory's fingers together and pulled her close. As they were walking towards the door Rory decided to ask the dreaded question.

"So how long are you here for? 1day? 1 week? "Rory asked as sad as ever.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that, I 'm back for good." Rory shot her head up and saw a grinning Logan.

"You're back?"

"YUP!"

"But won't your dad try and bring you back?" Rory asked sadly again.

"He can try but I'm not leaving. I was away from you for a whole year and now I want to be with you and you only." He pushed open the doors to the garden and saw Rory's face light up. The whole garden was lit up with lights strung around the gazebo and that lit up the walk way. There were also roses and sunflowers all over which were Rory's favorite Flowers.

"Logan, did you do all this?"

"Come on "Logan said pulling her into the gazebo. When they got in they both sat down. Logan looked really nervous and Rory wasn't sure what was going on.

"Rory, I love you so much. Since we started dating you have changed me. You made me good, strong, responsible and loving. I really don't know what I would do without you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, smart, adorable, and loving and forgiving person I've ever met in the world. I love you so much and I regret it that I was away from you for so long." Logan then got up from the seat and bent down on one knee.

"OMG!" That's all Rory could say before Logan started talking again. Logan grabbed her left hand and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He then opened the box and started talking again.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore I love you more than anything on this earth, Will you marry me?" Logan had the biggest grin on his face. Rory looked down at the beautiful ring and then back at his face. She looked into his eyes and started crying.

"YES! Yes, I will marry you! "Rory said with tears running down her face. Logan slid the ring onto her finger and leaned up to kiss his now fiancée.

"I'm so happy, I Love you so much." Then Rory and Logan walked back inside to tell their fabulous news.

As they were walking Rory couldn't help but smile. Logan was back, she had a great job and she and Logan were getting married. Things couldn't get any better than this.

"I'm going to be Mrs. Lorelei Leigh Huntzberger!" She whispered low but loud enough Logan could hear. Logan just smiled and kissed her temple.

"I love you!" He said before walking in the doors of the Dragonfly.

The End

A/N So what do you think? Is it really bad? Don't forget to review and read my other story THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!


End file.
